intentions
by DobbyLovesSocks
Summary: "Fantastic, isn't it?" / "It's... a fairly nice view. Now please, for the love of Merlin, let me off." /In which Percy is adamant, Oliver is persistent, and time stretches on.


A/N: I decided to challenge myself and try to write a fic that was entirely dialogue with a brief poem at the beginning of each section. It's not a format I've written in before, but I wanted to try something new. :)

For Quidditch League round two, in which every team member had to write about a character doing a specific action. Puddlemere chose Oliver flying.

Also for Laura for GGE. Hope you enjoy! (I'm going to say it's Perciver, okay? Let's ignore that awkward unrequitedness that happens to be in the majority of this fic. ;))

* * *

_nights dark as the ocean  
__goosebumps prickling skin  
you may be scared, but sometimes  
it's worth it to give in  
_

_1991_

"It's cold, Oliver. You couldn't have chosen a nicer night for a walk?"

"Oh. Er... About that. I thought maybe this time we could do something a bit more exciting than a walk, maybe... jump outside your comfort level a bit, and-"

"How many times must I tell you? I am _not_ getting on a broom, no matter what you say. _Never."_

"Fine. I'll get on first-"

"-and last."

"-so you can see that it's really nothing to be scared of. You can even ride with me on my broom. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my broom, Perce. Trust me- one minute of flying, and all your problems will be solved."

"Soaring to my death is _not_ going to get me anywhere."

"Don't you know? They say the only way out is up."

"Actually, the correct saying is-"

"Be quiet, Percy. At least let _me_ live a little, eh?"

"You know, I'm not sure that allowing you to climb onto a broom that is going to carry you hundreds of metres into the air and could, in theory, knock you off and kill you really qualifies as allowing you to live."

"I didn't hear a word of that, Perce! Now, when I say 'go', you're gonna jump on. Don't worry, I'll help you up. Ready?"

"Oliver, I told you. There is absolutely no way-"

"-GO!"

"I- AHH! Oliver, let me off! I told you that I would _not _get onto a broom!"

"That's why I had to drag you on, Perce. Look around, though. Isn't it amazing?"

"No."

"You can't look around if your eyes are closed, you know. Come on, Perce, just take a look. It's brilliant."

"It's just- _Oh._ Wow."

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

"It's... a fairly nice view. Now please, for the love of Merlin, _let me off."_

* * *

___eyes bright as diamonds  
love that once grew  
the most well-intentioned promises  
don't always carry through___

___1995___

"Oliver?"

"Percy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright. What about?"

"I... I think I've found someone. Er, I mean, romantically. A- a woman, actually."

"A _woman?"_

"Er... yes. A Muggle, actually, she works at the coffee shop I often frequent before work. She invited me out to lunch, and... I accepted the offer."

"But... A _woman?"_

"_Yes, _a woman."

"But... you said _always_."

"I didn't know what I was saying at the time."

"You said we'd always be together, you'd always lo-"

"Oliver, we were eighteen, practically children."

"It was only a year ago."

"We were foolish, confused, and not at all prepared to make such decisions."

"_I _was ready. But I suppose you're right; I was foolish enough to believe your stupid _promises."_

"Oliver, don't-"

"Don't what, Percy? Don't be angry that you broke what I thought was the most important promise of our lives? Don't be upset that you've moved on? I have every right, Percy. Don't you dare tell me not to."

"Oliver, can we please just-"

"Go away. I need to clear my mind."

"Perhaps we-"

"I need to fly. Maybe next time I'll find someone who's not such a _coward_."

"I-"

"A promise-breaking, holier-than-thou, _Head Boy_ coward who wouldn't know a Quaffle if it hit him in the face."

"You're being irrational."

"And you're not leaving. I said _go away."_

"Fine. Fine. I'm going."

"Good."

* * *

_time leaps in great ripples,  
moves on and fades away_  
_although the times may end  
the memories can stay  
_

_2003_

"Audrey's pregnant."

"She's _what?"_

"Pregnant, Oliver. And please don't look so hurt; it's been eight years."

"Nah, I'm happy for you, Perce. I really am."

"I appreciate it. But I didn't come to hear your congratulations."

"Oh? Then what's going on?"

"Audrey and I... We were hoping you would be godfather."

"After all this?"

"All what?"

"All my annoyance and jealously and, to be frank, rudeness to Audrey, just because I wasn't over... _us_?"

"I think that was just in your head, Oliver. Audrey hasn't mentioned anything of the sort. So, will you?"

"I- Yeah, yeah, of course I will. I can't wait to meet her."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I dunno, Perce. It must be my godfatherly connection. See? We're going to get along great. I'll be her favourite uncle, the one who lets her eat candy and play Quidditch and-"

"There is no way any child of mine is getting on a broom for a long time."

"Oh, trust me, Perce. After spending time with me, she'll be begging for her first broom."

* * *

____blood red as rubies  
__shines in the light  
the prettiest thoughts  
cause the ugliest fights____

____2007____

"I thought it would be a good idea, I thought she was old enough to fly, I thought she would love it-"

"I don't _care_ what you thought, Oliver. You don't take someone's child and throw them on a broom- not even a training broom!- and just let them _fall off_. I thought I could trust you."

"I-"

"_It doesn't matter_. Have you looked at her arm? Just cast the healing spell!"

"Er- _Episkey_."

"_Tergeo_. There you go, Molly. Good as new. Now come on, it's time to go."

"Again! Up, up!"

"See, Perce? I told you she'd love it."

"You broke her arm, Oliver; I don't care if she loved it! If she loved getting thrown off a bridge would you allow her to do _that?"_

"You sound like someone's crotchety old grandfather."

"I sound like a father who _cares."_

"I might not be her father, but I care about her too, you know!"

"That's certainly wasn't evident today."

"I made a goddamn mistake, Percy. One mistake, and you're all over me. Molly's _fine_, okay? Just relax."

"You try relaxing when your best mate nearly kills your daughter!"

"Maybe I would, Perce, if the only person I'd want to raise a kid with hadn't gone and married someone else."

"Don't you dare make this about me."

"I never said it was you."

"Please. Who else would you be referring to?"

"...I never said it _wasn't_ you."

"You see? How can I trust you with my _child_ when you aren't even mature enough to get over something that happened twelve years ago?"

"I- you know..."

"Hm?"

"Okay, fine. You're right. I'll stop bringing it up. And I truly do care about Molly, you know. Will you please give me another chance with her?"

"Possibly."

"Please, Perce. I won't let her within a hundred metres of a broom, I'll keep her _inside_ all day, for Merlin's sake. I promise you can trust me. One more chance, come on."

"You really care about this, don't you?"

"Well... yeah."

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_years stretch like shadows  
into the dark  
but on the blackest nights  
you see the brightest sparks  
_

_2011_

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."


End file.
